Johnathan Saints
Johnathan is a human with a rather confusing backstory. He uses many handles, but commonly uses voodooSummoner. He types in his "moirail"'s patron troll's blood color, cobalt, and speaks with a southern U.S. accent. He recently joined the memo after his session was won, and hangs out while also trying to invite his friends. Biography He comes from a "splintered session" that caused him to be two people, Johnathan Saints and Gau the Tenth, this was due to his time player sending him into the medium at the age of two or disregarding it, if he went at two, the timeline would go as normal, but if not then he would cause a reset of the universe at the reckoning causing the world to be a post apocalyptic wasteland,that will later be explained. He was raised by his butlers, the head of which is aurthhor, he was annoyed by his bee sprite, he talks about Sburb all the time with his friends, but they blamed it on his extreme RP addiction. he became aware of his powers early in life, so he used them to mail his friends, after the session was won, he stumbled across the memo and planted himself there. Gau was raised much differently, he was raised to be an assassin for his world which caused many childhood traumas. Due to the way the world changed, adults had been seen as leeches and assassins must kill them, so at the age of three, Gau burnt his house down giving him burns and scars so he had to wear a mask, he then was forced to kill whoever he had too. He used his powers to become excellent at assassinations, but was executed at the age of twelve. This caused his dreamself to latch onto the original session giving Johnathan two dreamselves and occasional multipersonality disorder. he also became a "time oddity" after a mishap with alcohol and a steampunk Easter Bunny, so he randomly ages to 21 or 6. Powers Johnathan is able to create blackholes and wormholes due to his powers, as well as a short range teleportation. the wormholes work similar to portals while the black holes are like trashcans, backpacks, or torture chambers depending on their design. Johnathan also can sense spacial presences beyond normal senses, so he's a great bounty hunter. If he memorizes the exact spacial coordinates of objects he can summon them for his use, although he mostly summons his bow and spell books and the occasional duct tape. He sparks/burns green occasionally and is also apparently capable of telekinesis and technopathy although he seldom uses these powers. He has a spell book that allows him to summon many beasts and resurrect them if they die, or use elemental or energy powers for shields and weapons, one spell allows him to turn anyone into tricksters or back to normal. he can communicate in many languages like ASL, Spanish, and Japanese. Forms *normal- he is quite fashionable changing his outfit between multiple suits and casual tee shirts and shorts all of which are either black, white, grey, lime green, or a combination of those colors. He usually wears suits unless something happens or he feels casual, he is sixteen in this form, uses his normal quirks, as well as speaking in a southern accent *six years- speaks very childish, misspells words to represent childish speech, wears a polo and shorts as well as a baseball cap that vary in the above colors, has powers but can only use wormholes proficiently, is very fond of Cinthy, but cannot say her name right because he thinks it is the human name Cinthia. *twenty one- typically annoyed by others, similar dress style to normal self, does give information to people regarding the future if he feels like it. *gau- very unpleasant and deadly, has a sense of justice but doesnt like to show it. He wears dark green sweat clothes and a mask. Generally cares for younger ones (currently never seen), but also hates Jawn, types in dark green without his o quirk. *trickster- hair turns cobalt blue and covered in sprinkles, wears a lime green shirt with a wizard hat on it and wears stockings and long gloves stripped purple and yellow, also has lime pants on, tends to be very perverse, types in all caps with a lightened text color and no quirks. Quirks Replaces "a" with ∂ and turns all "o"s lime green also turns "i"s into any single digit number(0-9). Speaks with a southern accent except as gau and twenty one year old self, speaks childishly as six year old. Occasionally rights in romaji or spanish, and rarely *signs* words. These are based off of his upbringing as a space player and how he loves the green sun(the "o"s), how he has a writing pad like Nepeta (he writes his "a"s like that), and how his sprite was prototyped with a kids toy that sang about numbers and buzzed. Relationships <3- Gamzee AU ( chumhandle: hornyGamzee ) they have two BANIES <>- has not been seen, but exists <3<- not sure how this works, possiblely Jawn if he is in Gau form, or Archer if in normal form c8<- attempts to calm down, but gets angry when doing so THATS NOT HOW THIS WORKS Trivia *Johnathan is named after his creator's middle name, St.John. *His age is a reference to a fantroll his creator made, who is themed off of triplicate, his ages are 6, 16, and 21. The troll replaces "s" with 6, and the digits of 21 add up to 3 which he replaces his "t"s with. *He shares his title with his creator. *His trickstermode only affect his normal self due to unknown reasons. *Gau's name means face in japanese, he wears a mask, and occasionally speaks in japanese. *He has many emotional bonds to Cinthy (sereneIntellect) that are motherly as a child, slight crush as a teenager, and daughterly as an adult. *He is in love with Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. *If he summons bread when he threatans you with knives, it is due to his six yearold self putting bread in the knife drawer and knives in the bread box. *He has died once, so he only has one dreamself now. *Johnathan can change his outfit into anything Kyary Pamyu Pamyu wore in her music videos.